1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball colored other than white.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most golf balls are colored white, while golf balls colored other than white (color balls) are barely used, and only in the winter season. Since color balls stand out on withered whitish lawn in winter to thereby provide good visibility, color balls are intended for use in winter. Accordingly, color balls are colored quite deep.
At present, color balls are hardly accepted by golfers and appear on the market merely in winter. Since present color balls are colored quite deep as mentioned above, golfers feel mental or visual incompatibility while addressing the ball. This is the reason for the unpopularity of color balls. Also, since color balls are colored too deep in contrast with white of regular golf balls, color balls are not accepted by the market. However, color balls are very advantageous in terms of the following criteria and are therefore desired to solve the above drawbacks.
(1) In playing golf, each player must distinguish his or her ball from those of others. If a player hits a wrong ball, he or she will be penalized. A player identifies his or her ball by means of a mark or number marked on the ball. When a player uses a white golf ball as do other players, he or she needs to closely look at a mark or number marked on a ball for identification. Particularly, when a ball is caught in rough or a like place, the ball is hard to identify, since it is difficult to see. By contrast, if a golf ball colored different from other player's is used, the ball is very easily distinguished from other balls.
(2) Recently, as golfers increase in number, people of various generations tend to play golf, and female golfers are also increasing in number. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for incorporating fashionable features into golf balls and other golf goods. Golf balls colored other than white will meet such demand.